Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. The field of wearable devices has grown in recent years with the introduction of fitness bands and smart watches, some of which can interface with a nearby mobile device via short range communication technology (e.g., Bluetooth) to provide information thereto and/or to obtain and display information therefrom for consumption by a user wearing the fitness band or smart watch. These types of wearable computing technology range in functionality from fitness-type devices that display information relevant to fitness, such as step-tracking information, heart rate (e.g., via an integrated heart rate monitor/pulse detector and/or by interfacing with a separate heart rate monitor), distance, etc., to watches that are essentially mobile devices, or extensions of mobile devices, which can execute mobile applications for more robust processing/display of information. As such, wearable computing technology is becoming more and more complicated, and hence more and more expensive, in an attempt to be all things for all people.